


Life's a Game of Chess

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zugzwang: Ron finds himself in a situation where he has to make a move, even if it might well put him at a disadvantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a Game of Chess

Ron had been cornered, well and truly cornered! Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him, his wand pressed against Ron's throat as he pushed him into the wall. With Crabbe and Goyle standing to either side of him, there was no way to escape even if he managed to get out of Draco's grip. Worst of all, though, was the person who was positioned behind the trio, her expression a mixture of accusation and smugness. Pansy Parkinson.

Ron groaned inwardly. How was he supposed to get out of this tight spot? No one would come past here at this time of the night, except the Slytherins – and they wouldn't be any help. He couldn't get his wand out and he couldn't run for it. As he contemplated his unpromising situation, trying to come up with the best possible move, he realised that there wasn't one. At least not one that wouldn't require him to part with an information he'd rather keep to himself, or between the people involved. 'Zugzwang,' he thought. He had to do something. Malfoy and his minions weren't going to go away, and who knew what they'd come up with if Ron didn't make the first move.

Ron swallowed past the wand tip and cleared his throat. "Yes, Malfoy, Pansy is right. We have been seeing each other. And no, I'm not intending to hurt her or use her. Okay?"

Malfoy slowly lowered his wand. He clearly hadn't expected Ron to answer his question, or at least not the way he had. He nodded then stepped to the side, jerking his head to get Crabbe and Goyle to do the same. The trio walked away, which left Pansy in plain view, her expression a mixture of smugness and admiration.  



End file.
